


Hum

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Public Masturbation, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Submission, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel gets a special call from John, whose voice is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Khan just talking someone into orgasm" prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=39071#t39071).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Pavel’s already rushing outside, blushing furiously and bending so as not to block the view of the lecture, squeezing past the knees of men twice his age. His communicator’s vibrating in his back pocket, and as soon as he’s past the sliding doors, he pulls it out, whispering, “Ensign Pavel Chekov,” just in case it’s the captain. 

“ _Ensign,_ ” the voice on the other side chuckles, and Pavel immediately bites his lip to suppress the shiver running down his spine. There’re a few people milling about the lobby, waiting for the next speaker. John always wants privacy, so Pavel heads for the washrooms without having to be told. 

Trying to seem as innocent as possible (because maybe that will earn him kinder treatment), Pavel mumbles shyly, “Hi, John.”

“Where are you?” John purrs, right to the chase. Pavel’s just stepping into a bathroom stall, but he knows what John means. 

“A seminar. Zhey are discussing spatial mechanic—”

“Get out of it,” John orders. 

Blushing, Pavel mumbles, “I... I am. I am in zhe washroom.”

“Good,” John chuckles, and Pavel glows with the unspoken praise. He hates that John had to go away to London, and really, he’ll take John’s voice over that of a lecturer any day. His Starfleet career and education used to be all important, but...

Somehow John’s come in and become _everything._ John explains in a cool, level tone, “I’m having a rather dull day, you see. And you’re going to be my entertainment.”

“I am?” Pavel repeats, sitting forward on the edge of the toilet seat, ready to say anything John tells him to. He can practically feel the smirk in John’s voice at his eagerness, but Pavel doesn’t care. “What shall I do?”

“I’ll tell you what you’re not going to do,” John answers. “No matter how much the mere sound of my voice might make you want to, you are not going to touch yourself. Understand, pet?”

Pavel frowns instantly. Not going to... well of course he’s not going to. He’s in public. ...Even though John has such a handsome, erotic voice, so deep and dripping with honey...

Pavel bites his lip again to stifle a whimper, and he answers obediently, “Yes, John.”

“Repeat it to me,” John purrs.

“I... I will not touch myself...”

“No matter how much the mere sound of my voice might make you want to,” John repeats, low and beautiful, almost in a hiss. 

Pavel whimpers, “No... no matter how much... zhe mere sound of your voice might make me want to...”

“And it does, doesn’t it, Pavel?” Another hiss, smothered in that _presence_ John has, so domineering and powerful, even through the little communicator. He exhales deeply through it, and Pavel’s eyes flutter closed, imaging that hot breath over his skin. What he wouldn’t give to see John’s lips in person, forming each syllable like a piece of art...

“Do you miss me?” John continues, like a predator circling it’s prey. Pavel nods stupidly before realizing John can’t see it. John has a tendency to make him lose himself like that.

“Yes, yes, of course...”

“And you miss my cock, I’m sure,” John croons. “I’m sure you’ve tried to finger yourself, you dirty little _whore_ ,” and his voice gets dangerously dark at the last part, low and full of warning, “but it can’t satisfy you like I can, can it? Filling you up, plugging you tight, tossing you up and down on my dick like the cheap slut you are...” 

Pavel moans and crosses his legs, rubbing them together for friction. John chuckles cruelly and drawls, “Spread your legs, bitch.”

Pavel whimpers and does what his _boyfriend_ tells him, feet sliding across the floor to open his thighs. His hips start thrusting into the air when John talks again, his perfect voice so _deep_ and _hot_ , like the sex god he _absolutely is_ , “Do you like listening to my voice, _Pavel Andreievich Chekov_? Do you like the way I say your name? I assume you must, from the way it makes you whimper and beg...”

“Please,” Pavel whispers brokenly. His fingers are shaking around the communicator, eyes firmly closed so he can picture _John_ hovering over him and taking him, however and wherever and whenever John wants.

“What a good boy you are,” John drawls, making Pavel’s belly glow. “Listening to your master, doing whatever you’re told... are you like this on your starship, I wonder? Is that how such a young thing got so far, by taking orders and crawling on your knees? I bet you’ve been on the floor in front of your captain, taking his cock into your mouth...”

Pavel’s head tilts back, leaning back in the stall, imaging himself in front of the captain’s chair. The daydream starts off with Captain Kirk, but it ends with _John_ in Captain Kirk’s place, fucking Pavel all over the bridge of the Enterprise. Pave lifts a hand to his chest, wondering if he’s allowed to rub his nipples through his shirt, but Khan hisses, “Don’t you dare touch any part of yourself. You’re my _possession_ , and I am the only one allowed to touch you. You’re a _slave_ , and your pleasure will only come at your master’s hand.” Pausing, John adds with a chuckle, “Or his voice, if his hands are too far away. Is that enough for you, pet? My words washing over you, wrapping around you like twine, marking and slithering all over your body... I’m all you need. Just listen to my voice.” Pavel _is_ listening, and oh, oh, _oh_ , it’s so deep and so seductive, so strong and everything Pavel could ever find even remotely sexy. No one has a voice like John, not in the whole universe. “That’s why you’re always listening to me, doing whatever it is I tell you... because you’re _mine_ and you _love it_.”

“Yours,” Pavel moans. He’s humping the air over and over, and it’s not enough. His pulse is racing, skin hot. Breathing too heavy. He just wants John to keep talking to him. Fuck. Forget the Enterprise. Pavel should’ve gone with him. Pavel would go to the ends of the Earth for him. To the ends of the universe.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy,” John continues, and now he’s doing it on purpose, purring like a movie star, “I think I’ll bring you a treat when I return. A new collar, perhaps? Or handcuffs that don’t leave such deep bruises when I chain you to my bed. But then, I’m all you need, aren’t I? And when I walk through the door, that’ll be the best treat you could possibly imagine. You’ll be on your knees in seconds, and you’ll submit to me like you always do, stripping off all your clothes and surrendering completely. And perhaps, if I’m feeling benevolent, I’ll drag you by your pretty curly hair to my bed, and I’ll pound you into the mattress hard enough to put a Klingon to shame...”

Pavel’s breath is so quick and high pitched that he’s sure John can hear how close he his. John. _John_. That voice should be illegal. And John knows just what to do with it, weaving sex in Pavel’s ear with inhuman skill: pure ecstasy itself. At this moment, Pavel would give anything to be with John, right in his lap, perhaps bent over a Starfleet console, with John’s arms tight around his waist. Pavel’s cock is straining against his pants, just begging for release, wanting to be touched, so, so badly. _Fuck_.

“You want me,” John hisses. “You want me so badly you can’t even stand it. I’m all you need. All you want. You’ll do anything I tell you. You’ll come at my command, right in your pants like a young, stupid slut, and you won’t clean yourself up for the rest of the day. You’ll go back to that seminar and sit there, smelling of what you are, and each time your cheeks burn with embarrassment, you’ll know _I_ did that to you. I may be millions of miles away, but I still _own you_. I own every part of you. You’re _mine_...” 

Pavel wants to agree, but when he opens his mouth, his voice cracks. He’s so, so close. John growls, “ _Come,_ ” through the communicator, and Pavel shrieks and explodes. He throws his head back and paints the inside of his pants, thinking only _JOHN_ , over and over again. 

Then he’s a panting, sweaty, satiated wreck, slumping to the bathroom floor. He curls up against the edge of the stall, while John tells him quite smoothly, “I miss you, Pavel.”

It’s said without any emotion. Pavel isn’t sure if it’s sincere or patronizing or somewhere in between, but he doesn’t care. It makes him feel inexplicably giddy, and he pants back, “I miss you too, John.”

The communicator clicks off.

He takes a few minutes. 

Then he gets to his feet, tugging his clothes back into place, and, with the reddest cheeks he’s ever had, he walks out of the washroom, ready to be a good boyfriend.


End file.
